Our heroes meet Mowgli and Bagheera/in the trees/Kaa
Here's when our heroes arrive at the jungle and meet Mowgli and Bagheera, spending the night in the trees, and encountering Kaa in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. in the darkness we see our heroes walking in the jungle Mr. Blik: Man, it's so dark here, I can't see a thing! Umbreon: Oh, please, Mr. Blik, you're being dramatic. Mr. Blik: Well how do you know about the dark? Umbreon: Because I'm a dark-type. I can see the darkness very easy. Gallus: And I'm a griffon and griffons have night vision. Cat: And not only that, Mr. Blik. You, me, your brothers, Mewsette, Jaune Tom, and Robespierre are nocturnal, and can see the darkness very easy. Cleveland: Wait a minute, where are we? Joe: Yeah, it's getting dark and this doesn't look like the main trail anymore. Quagmire: You think we took a wrong turn? Cleveland: I hope not. These jungle's aren't the place you wanna spend the night. Rex Owen: In all honesty. I don't know how that map of Sci-Twi isn't helping in anyway. Sci-Twi: Well, the map says..... uhhhhh..... we should be..... the bus should be over there..... we should be there in another hour. Human Rarity: groans Twilight! That's what you said two hours ago! Yona: Come on! The bus should be over there! Elsa: I need a break. My feet hurt! Ryūko Matoi: Well, is it our fault you where high heels on a hiking trip? Elsa: At least I try to dress up with a better sailor uniform! stuns Ryūko and our heroes in silence until Peter turns to Sci-Twi Peter: You don't know where we are, do ya? Sci-Twi: I know! If we just follow the map... Myron: Can we just figure this out and get home? I'm done in this jungle! Snail: Yeah, me too. Lois: Gimme the map. takes the map from Sci-Twi and puts it down on the ground showing the bus with a dotted line and a x Ozu: What the? How can you read this? It's just a dotted line with an x! Mikey: something on the ground Hey guys, look! shows footprints on the ground Mikey: Footprints! Wow! I bet this creature has like twenty legs! Lily: No, those aren't a creatures footprints, those are our footprints! Cat: We've gone in a big circle! Natsu Dragneel: A circle?! Flareon: Oh, man! This is so not cool! Happy: Aye! Flareon: We're trapped man! Like trapped! Brian: Alright, knock it off! We'll just spend the night in the trees. Duck: Wait, you mean we have to spend the night, (gulps) up in the trees? Brian: Yeah, why? Duck: But there's panthers, and snakes up there! Brian: What kind of snakes? Duck: Pythons. Brian: Pythons? Sugarcoat: Yeah, they crush it's victims with it's body and suffocate it, and then swallow it whole. Daizy: Lavender lollipops! That's some snake! Brian: Okay, we'll just hang out here, and if there is some snake or panther we'll just leave. Little Bear: That sounds alright, let's start climbing. start climbing and then it fades to Bagheera walking in the jungle darkness with Mowgli riding on his back Mowgli: Bagheera? I'm getting a little sleepy (as he tiredly stretches) Shouldn't we start back home? Bagheera: Mowgli, this time we're not going, I'm taking you to a Man Village. Mowgli: But why? Bagheera: Because, Shere Khan has returned to this part of the Jungle, and he has sworn to kill you. Mowgli: Kill me? But why would he wanna do that? Bagheera: He hates man. And Shere Khan is not going to allow you to grow up to become a man. (Mowgli hops off Bagheera's back) Just another hunter with a gun. Mowgli: Oh, we'll just explain to him; I'd never do a thing like that. Bagheera: Nonsense! No one explains anything to Shere Khan. Mowgli: (throws a stick and kicks the ground) Well, maybe so. But I'm not afraid, and besides I... Bagheera: Now, that's enough! We'll spend the night here. Things will look better in the morning. (Mowgli doesn't move as he looks back and Bagheera looks back too) Man-cub. Man-cub! Come on, up this tree you'll be safer up there. Mowgli: But, I don't wanna go back to the man village. Bagheera: Go on, up you go. Mowgli: (looks up the tree and sees one huge branch sticking out) That limb way up there? Bagheera: That's right. Mowgli: (jumps onto the trunk and and tires to jump higher but slips down a bit as he hangs on to the trunk) Bagheera: (chuckling as he speaks) Is that all the better you climb? Mowgli: (tries waddling his feet to go up higher but barely even gains an inch) Uh! It's too big around! (tries leaping his feet up inch by inch) And besides, I don't have any claws! (tries to jump higher only to slip back down as Bagheera catches him) Bagheera: (grunts as he pushes Mowgli up the tree) Mowgli: (slips from Bagheera's grip) Yow! Whoa! (grabs onto Bagheera's back as it makes them jerk downward as Bagheera roars in pain) (Mowgli then climbs up Bagheera's back as he then steps into Bagheera's face and mouth for a footing.) Bagheera: Ooh! D'oh! (Mowgli slips again but Bagheera is able to catch him this time and pushes him onto the branch as he leaps onto it himself.) Bagheera: Now, get some sleep. (as he looks down) We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Mowgli: (grabs a smaller branch) But, I wanna stay in the jungle. Bagheera: Huh? Ha! You wouldn't last one day. (yawns and stretches) Mowgli: (breaks off the branch) I'm not afraid. And I can look out for myself. Brian: Hey, who is there? (looks down from their branch) Mowgli: Oh, hello, who are you guys? Brian: Hello, my name is Brian Griffin. Sylveon: My name is Sylveon. And these are my children: Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. Mewsette: I'm Mewsette. Jaune tom: I'm Jaune Tom. Robespierre: I'm Robespierre. Esmeralda: Esmeralda. Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz. Peter: Hi, my name is Peter Griffin. And this is my wife Lois, our son Chris, our daughter Meg, and our baby Stewie. And these are my friends: Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe. Princess Eilonwy: I'm Princess Eilonwy. Little Bear: I'm Little Bear. Duck: I'm Duck. Cat: I'm Cat. Owl: I'm Owl. Hen: I'm Hen. Emily: I'm Emily. And this is my doll, Lucy. Roger: Hi, my name is Roger Smith. And this is my pal, Bender Bending Rodriquez. Pazu: My name is Pazu. Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. Sour Sweet: I'm Sour Sweet, and these are my colleagues, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest. Wubbzy: My name is Wubbzy. Widget: I'm Widget. Walden: I'm Walden. Daizy: I'm Daizy. Silverstream: Hi, I'm Silverstream! Smolder: I'm Smolder. Ocellus: Hi, I'm Ocellus. Sandbar: I'm Sandbar. Gallus: What's up, I'm Gallus. Yona: I'm Yona. Rick Sanchez: I'm Rick. Morty: I'm Morty. Gordon Quid: I am Gordon Quid. Waffle: I'm Waffle. Mr. Blik: And I'm Mr. Blik. Mowgli: Nice to meet all of you. What are you all doing here in the jungle? Brian: We got lost, and we're on our way to a nearby village. Mowgli: Hey, that's where me and Bagheera are going. Sylveon: Bagheera? Mowgli: Yeah, he's my friend, a black panther. Duck: A BLACK PANTHER?! Mowgli: Don't worry, he's friendly! Duck: Oh, good, that's a relief! Lois: Come on guys, let's all get some sleep. Bender: Yeah, what Lois said. (but then a snake named Kaa looks down from the foliage and smacks his lips and then looks to see Bagheera is asleep as he then zones up close to Mowgli) Kaa: Sssssay now, what have we here? (Mowgli sticks out his tongue at Kaa and turns away) Kaa: (chuckles as he looks at Mowgli from the other side) It's a man-cub (Mowgli, annoyed, drops the stick he has and turns away and crosses his arms, but Kaa goes back to look at him) A delicsssious man-cub. Mowgli: (shoves Kaa's head) Oh, go away and leave me alone. Leafoen: (in her sleep) Go away? But we just meet you. Bagheera: (in his sleep) It's just what I should do, but I'm not. (yawns) Now, now, please go to sleep, man-cub! Kaa: (nods in agreement as he looks back at Mowgli) Yesssss, Man-cub (starts his hypnotic move) Please... go to sleep. Please go to sleep... Sleep, little Man-cub, Resssst in peacccce... (Mowgli is now under Kaa's trance as he begins to coil his tail around Mowgli, who is start to get very sleepy) Sleep... Sssssleep. Mowgli: (Yawns) Ba.. Bagheera.. (gulps as his neck is coiled up) Bagheera: (groans) Now, there's no use arguing anymore, now no more talk till the morning. Kaa: (chuckles) He won't be here in the morning. Bagheera: (opens one eye and sees Kaa has Mowgli in his coils) Oh, yes he will, I...(springs awake) KAA!!! (Kaa's just about to eat Mowgli) Hold it, Kaa! (smacks Kaa's head, sending it into the higher branch and this action makes him release Mowgli; who wakes up) Kaa: his head Oh! My sinus. Peter: up Alright, what's going.... sees Kaa SNAKE!!!!!!! wakes up and sees Kaa Espeon: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S A ROCK PYTHON!!!!! Kaa: (slithers towards Bagheera) You have just made a ssseriouss mistake my friend. A very ssstupid... Bagheera: (stutters) Now, Kaa I was... Kaa: Missstake. (As that goes on, Mowgli climbs out of Kaa's coils) Look me in the eye when I'm speaking with you. (Does his hypnotic move as he forces Bagheera to open one eye) Bagheera: Please, Kaa... Kaa: Both eyes if you pleassse. (Bagheera is now under a trance) Kaa: You have just sssssealed your doom. (Mowgli then starts to push Kaa's back end off the branch and the manages to push it off with his feet.) Ooh... (suddenly jerks away) AAH!! (spins around one branch as he slams into the trunk and back into the branch as he shoots downward, then swings around another branch before landing on the ground in a coiled pile) Uh! Ooh... Mowgli: Look, Bagheera! Look! (Notices Bagheera is still in a trance) Bagheera! (Runs over to him and shakes him) Wake up, Bagheera! (Then he starts slapping his cheeks) Bagheera: (snaps out of the trance) Uh. Wha? Cat: You were being controlled by that snake freak. Bagheera: Ah, that's just Kaa, he always does that. (We then view Kaa) Kaa: Just you wait till I get you in my coils. (Starts to slither away but jerks as his body tightens for some reason) Ooh! (He looks back and we see his tail has a knot in it and is caught in a bamboo tree) Mowgli: (laughing) Bagheera, he's got a knot in his tail! Kaa: (mocking Mowgli) "He's got a knot in his tail!" (Tries to pull himself free) Uh! (He tugs and tugs, when the bamboo snaps. Causing his whole body to accordion bump into him. He then squeakily slithers away) Ooh... This is going to ssslow down my sssslithering. (Slithers away into the foliage) Roger: Hah, he's like a moving accordion! Mowgli: (laughs until he notices Bagheera glaring at him) Bagheera: So, you can look out for yourself, can you? So, you want to stay in the jungle, do you? Mowgli: Yes, ''I wanna stay in the Jungle. Bagheera: Oh! Now, now, for the last time; ''go to sleep! Mowgli: (scowls at Bagheera as he then lays on the trunk) Bagheera: Humph, man cub. (Yawns and lays down) Brian: Now, let's get some sleep now. Glaceon: And hopefully, another snake doesn't appear. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series